La Vida de Saul
by rafaelalexzander123
Summary: Se trata de un niño que es hijo unico y no tiene a nadie con quien divertirse, entonces el crea sus propios amigos, amigos imaginarios, pero lo que no sabe es que despues de desear que sus amigos imaginarios sean reales, su deseo si se concedera.
1. Chapter 1

El inicio

Inicia en un vacio totalmente negro, luego aparece una esfera blanca con líneas blancas, que esta dando vueltas por todas partes en 5 segundos hasta detenerse, aparece un cuadrado naranja que cubre a la esfera, aparece un rectángulo azul a la derecha del cuadrado, aparece la palabra "America TV" dentro del rectángulo, y volvemos al vacio negro, después aparece una oración que dice "America Television presenta", y volvemos al vacio negro, finalmente aparece un cielo azul de dia, con las nubes claras y el sol brillante, va bajando y bajando hasta que aparece una mansion, de color blanco, de 12 metros de altura y 24 metros de ancho, de 3 pisos, con un jardín grande para hacer una fiesta con 144 personas, ubicado en un cerro verdoso por el césped limpio, va acercándose y acercándose mientras que una voz comienza a narrar.

Voz (narrando) : Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Cómo seria la vida si fueras, hijo único?, pues, seguramente al principio responderas que, seria de lo mejor, porque tienes todo solo para ti y si, sin hermanos y sin hermanas, y puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te detenga, bueno, eso pensé yo, hasta que un dia, me di cuenta de algo, aquí comienza la historia de mi vida.

Vemos el interior de la mansión que tiene un espacio muy grande, con una sala gigante que tiene un juego de muebles con 4 sillones y 1 sofa de 4 cojines, tiene una televisión de pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas con todos los canales del mundo, y tiene un centro de mesa pequeño en altura pero grande en ancho, en la sala vemos a un niño de 11 años que viste un polo blanco, un pantalón negro, 2 guantes negros, y 2 zapatos blancos, su cabello es una mezcla de blanco y negro, o sea, gris, esta en el sofá viendo la televisión, y el es quien esta narrando.

Niño (narrando) : Ese soy yo, Saul Duol, lo se, mi nombre y apellido suenan muy raros, pero que puedo hacer, mis padres se apellidan asi y me pusieron ese nombre, como sea, tengo 11 años, vivo en La Molina, Lima, Peru, con mis padres que son una pareja de ricos, mi color favorito es el blanco, como el cielo, y soy hijo único.

Vemos varios recuerdos de Saul haciendo sus actividades sin nadie, vemos que esta feliz jugando sus juegos solo, al principio.

Saul (narrando) : Como les dije, soy hijo único de una familia rica, como ya saben, al principio pensé que era de lo mejor, porque tenia todo lo que quería, podía ver mis programas favoritos sin que nadie me moleste, y podía jugar mis juegos sin mmolestar a nadie, porque mis padres trabajan desde las 8: 00 am hasta las 4: 00 pm.

Vemos otros recuerdos de Saul ahora aburriéndose de hacer sus actividades sin nadie, vemos que ahora esta triste jugando sus juegos solo.

Saul (narrando) : pero, después de un tiempo, comenze a cansarme de hacer mis cosas favoritas solo, y comenze a ´ponerme triste porque me sentía muy solo, como si fuera la única persona del mundo.

Volvemos al presente donde Saul toma mucho aire, suspira despacio por tristeza, y dice lentamente.

Saul: Ah… me siento muy solo.

Volvemos al vacio negro, luego al dia siguiente, vemos a Saul en su habitación, que es un poco gigante que la sala, tiene una cama grande para 3 personas, tiene un armario gigante que es mitad ropero y mitad biblioteca, donde se puede guardar 12 docenas de ropa exterior e interior, y 12 docenas de libros y cuadernos, y tiene un escritorio grande donde hay una computadora de pantalla plana de 12 pulgadas con un ordenador de ultimo año, y hay un espacio para escribir o para dibujar, suena la alarma del despertador de Saul que esta en su mesita de noche que tiene un gran cajón , Saul se despierta lentamente y presiona el botón de su despertador para apagarlo, se levanta de la cama para bostezar y estirarse y sale caminando de su habitación, se va hacia el baño, que es un poquito gigante que su habitación, tiene una ducha tipo yacuzzi con agua caliente y fría, tiene un lavamanos grande para 2 personas con un caño que tiene agua en cualquier temperatura y un espejo circular perfecto donde se puede ver la mitad del cuerpo, y tiene un inodoro con plomería buena dentro de un baño portátil para la privacidad, Saul camina hacia el lavamanos, y se cepilla los dientes, se lava la cabeza, se peina el cabello, va hacia el inodoro para hacer el numero 1, sale del baño y se va devuelta a su habitación, camina hacia su armario y saca su ropa cambiarse, se viste con su ropa favorita, polo y zapatos blancos, pantalón y guantes negros, sale de su habitación y se va hacia la cocina, que no es tan gigante que los otros cuartos, tiene un refrigerador grande con 3 puertas, la primera es para los frutas y los vegetales, la segunda es para los cereales, los lácteos, y las frituras, y la tercera es para las carnes y el hielo, tiene un horno para azar cualquier comida a fuego lento, y tiene un comedor pequeño para el desayuno con 6 sillas, ahí estaban los padres de Saul esperándolo, es un nuevo dia solitario.


	2. Capitulo 2

El nuevo dia

Inicia en la cocina de la casa de Saul, donde el entra al lugar para desayunar y ahí estaban sus padres esperándolo, ellos saludan a su hijo primero.

Padres de Saul: Buenos días Saul.

Y Saul les devuelve el saludo pero de forma triste.

Saul: Buenos días, padres…

Saul se sienta en la silla del comedor pequeño y comienza a tomar su leche y comer su sándwich lentamente por la tristeza que tiene, sus padres lo notan rápidamente y comienzan a hablarle.

Mama de Saul: Hijo, estas bien?

Y Saul le responde con una pequeña mentira.

Saul: Si mama, estoy bien…

Pero eso no les hizo creer a sus padres, asi que su padre le pregunta.

Papa: Estas seguro hijo, por como te ves no estas bien.

Y Saul le contesta con una sonrisa fingida.

Saul: Estoy bien papa, en serio…

Eso tampoco les hizo creer a sus padres, por lo que su madre le pregunta nuevamente.

Mama de Saul: Vamos Saul, sabemos que no estas bien, dinos que tienes.

Saul: No tengo nada, estoy bien padres…

Papa de Saul: Por favor Saul, somos tus padres, puedes decírnoslo.

Saul: Ah…, esta bien, se los dire.

Saul: La verdad es que no estoy bien, no estoy feliz, estoy triste.

Mama de Saul: pero por que estas triste? Tienes todo lo que quieres, una computadora de ultima generación, un teléfono de ultimo modelo, hasta una consola de videojuegos que aun no se vende.

Saul: Lo se, pero no estoy triste por eso, estoy triste porque no tengo a nadie para divertirme con mis cosas, me aburro de jugarlos yo mismo, me siento solo todo el tiempo, quisiera tener a alguien para jugar, tal vez mis primos, o mis tios, por que no pueden venir mas seguido en vez de venir solamente en días festivos?!

Papa de Saul: Porque recuerda que todos ellos viven en otros departamentos, y tienen muchas cosas que hacer ahí, por eso no pueden venir aquí todos los días.

Saul: Y por que no podemos tener otro hijo, un hermanito o una hermanita para mi?!

Mama de Saul: Porque el doctor nos dijo que con la edad que tenemos ahora, ya no tenemos edad para tener otro bebe, Saul.

Papa de Saul: Por que no sales con tus amigos de la escuela, Telmo, Kin, y Aolani, Saul?

Saul: Porque ellos viven a 1 hora de aquí, y los otros niños son muy brabucones conmigo.

Vemos varios recuerdos malos de Saul siendo molestado por los alumnos de su escuela, y llora porque todos se burlan de el, todos excepto 3 alumnos, son 2 hombres y 1 mujer, Telmo, Kin, y Aolani, ellos son buenos amigos con Saul desde que los conocio en 1 de primaria, los 3 son hermanos y se llevan bien el uno con el otro, y por cierto, Saul esta enamorado de Aolani, porque ella es la única chica en su escuela que es amable y amistosa con el.

Volvemos al presente, donde Saul tenia cara de tonto solo por pensar en lo ultimo sobre Aolani, sus padres ven eso con rostro de incomodo y le gritan para reaccionar.

Padres de Saul: SAUL!

Y Saul reacciona con sorpresa.

Saul: AH! Que…

Miro a sus padres que lo veian con curiosidad.

Mama de Saul: Te quedastes mirando a la nada sonrojado, otra vez pensastes en Aolani?

Saul: Yo?! No…

Papa de Saul: Si claro, como sea.

Saul: Enserio! En fin, y que hay de ustedes 2, trabajan todo el dia y vuelven en la tarde, y eso que su trabajo es en la ciudad de Lima, por que no pueden volver mas temprano en vez de volver muy tarde?!

Mama de Saul: Porque sabes que en las calles de Lima hay trafico y eso nos retrasa.

Papa de Saul: Y en los días lunes y sábado se pone muy feo y mas pesado.

En ese momento Saul se quedo sin mas que decir a sus padres, asi que suspiro triste y lentamente, y siguió desayunando, sus padres se quedaron confundidos en por que su hijo no siguió preguntando mas, pero igual siguieron desayudando, el desayuno fue tranquilo, nadie dijo nada, el primero en terminar fue Saul.

Saul: Termine, gracias.

Padres de Saul: Provecho.

Saul se levanta de su silla y lleva su taza y su plato al lavadero, luego sale de la cocina y se va a la sala, se sienta en el sofá y enciende la televisión, mira el canal de America Television y ve un programa de comedia, pero no se rie por lo triste que esta, paso 1 hora y seguía viendo lo mismo sin reírse, lo que no sabia es que sus padres lo estaban viendo hace 5 minutos, ambos se miraron preocupados y decidieron hacer algo con su hijo para que no siga triste, caminaron hacia su hijo.

Mama de Saul: Hola hijo, como estas?

Saul: Triste, que mas puedo estar?!

Papa de Saul: Tranquilo hijo, mira, tu madre y yo hemos pensado y, hemos decidido que tal vez deberías ir a dar un paseo por La Molina para distraerte y olvides de estar triste.

Saul: No se, no estoy muy seguro.

Mama de Saul: Vamos hijo, será divertido, no has salido a la calle en muchos días, y no nos gusta verte asi, triste y deprimido.

Saul: Esta bien, lo hare.

Papa de Saul: Muy bien hijo, ese es el espíritu, ve a pasear el tiempo que quieras, y no te preocupes por el almuerzo, toma este billete de 100 soles para una comida rápida.

Saul: Gracias papa, muy bien ire a la calle.

Saul recibe el billete de 100 soles y se va a la puerta principal, se despide de sus padres con un abrazo y con un beso, y comienza a bajar por el cerro de su casa hasta la parte baja.

Saul: Bien Saul, estas listo para esto.

Y Saul comienza su paseo por La Molina, es el paseo de su nuevo dia solitario para el.


	3. Capitulo 3

Un paseo triste

Inicia en el distrito de La Molina, donde todo era muy bonito, los animales cantaban, el sol brillaba, las personas hacian sus propias actividades, los autos conducian por las calles, y por supuesto, Saul, que estaba dando su paseo por La Molina, y estaba viendo a su alrededor como la gente se divertia mucho, cada persona jugando con sus propios amigos, eso hizo que Saul se pusiera un poco triste, asi que decidio ignorarlo y seguir caminando, 1 hora después, Saul estaba caminado por una de las calles principales de La Molina, aquella calle tenia muchos paraderos, muchas casas alrededor de ella, y varios autos conduciendo ahí, el estaba andando por la vereda de la derecha de la calle, hasta detenerse en un paradero publico, llego un bus mediano publico, se subio al transporte publico, y el vehiculo comenzó a conducir, estaba mirando por la ventana del bus a mucha gente en sus casas y en la calle, todos ellos pasándolo bien como amigos, eso hizo que se pusiera un poco mas triste, asi que eligio no prestarle atención y seguir adelante, 2 horas después, estaba caminado por una calle que tenia muchas tiendas, y puestos de comida rápida, vio en cada puesto las ricas frituras que los cocineros hacían, estaba tan concentrado en la comida y hasta estaba babeando por verla, que su estomago empezó a gruñir, asi que decidio ir a uno de los puestos.

Vendedor del puesto: Buen dia señor.

Saul: Hola.

Vendedor del puesto: Puedo ayudarlo?

Saul: Si, que comidas tiene?

Vendedor del puesto: Bueno señor, tenemos muchas opciones para elegir, pero si quiere lo mejor, nuestra mejor comida es la pizza mediana con pepperoni, champiñones, salsa de tomate, queso, y lo mejor de todo, frutas.

Saul: Wow, eso suena muy rico.

Vendedor del puesto: Si, lo es.

Saul: Esta bien, quiero esa pizza.

Vendedor del puesto: Buena elección señor.

Y el Vendedor fue a su cocina a preparar aquella pizza, empezó mezclando la harina con el agua para hacer la masa, luego amaso la masa aplastándolo y extendiéndolo, después la lanzo al aire para darle forma circular, luego le esparcio la salsa de tomate, después le expolvoreo el queso, luego le agrego champiñones, después le echo pepperoni, y finalmente le puso cualquier variedad de fruta, la metio en el horno, espero 5 minutos, la saco con cuidado, lo metio en una caja media, y se lo ha entregado a Saul.

Vendedor del puesto: Aquí tiene señor.

Saul: Gracias.

Vendedor del puesto: Espero que lo disfrute señor.

Saul: Si lo hare.

Y Saul salio del puesto, no sin antes de pagarle por la pizza, el vendedor dijo que costo 50 soles, Saul le dio su billete, el vendedor le dio de vuelto un billete de 50 soles, y Saul continuo con su paseo, 3 horas después, el estaba entrando a uno de los parques de La Molina, aquel parque era muy grande, tenia muchos arboles con frutas, varios arbustos con flores, y una fuente de 3 pisos con agua cristalina en el centro del parque, se sento en una de las bancas del parque, y comenzó a comer su pizza, al darle la primera mordida, se dio cuenta de que el vendedor tenia razón, estaba tan rica que empezó a comerlo muy rápido, devoro cada pedazo como un animal, al terminar dejo la caja vacia en un basurero cercano a el, volvió a la banca y siguió disfrutando del ambiente del parque, paso el tiempo y se olvido completamente de su problema.

Saul: Ah… ya me siento mucho mejor, ni siquiera recuerdo la razón de por que estaba triste.

Pero se equivoco, porque de repente vio a lo lejos a un niño jugando con sus amigos en los juegos del parque, eso le recordó a Saul su problema que empezó a ponerse triste y decidio que ya era hora de volver a casa, asi que se fue del parque y regreso por una ruta mas corta hacia su casa, pero no debio hacerlo porque en aquella ruta habían varios niños conversando entre si en las cuadras de la ruta, eso solo lo puso mas triste que hasta dejo caer una lagrima de su ojo al suelo, asi que empezó a correr despacio hasta su casa, al llegar a su casa, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero escucha algo detrás de el y ve que son 2 amigos, un niño y una niña, que estaban haciendo un saludo especial, primero se dieron los 5, luego chocaron sus brazos, después chocaron sus piernas, y finalmente chocaron sus caderas, terminaron con un abrazo y una sonrisa, eso lo puso un poco peor que empezó a llorar mientras entraba a su casa, ya adentro corre escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto y cierra su puerta de un golpe, eso llamo la atención de sus padres que estaban en la sala, se miraron entre si y se sintieron mal al saber que ese paseo no funciono, en la habitación de Saul, el estaba en su cama mirando por la ventana la noche oscura muy triste y aburrido.

Saul: No quiero estar solo todos los días, quiero tener un amigo para divertirme, alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien jugar, alguien con quien sonreir, solo desearía hacer un amigo.

En ese momento Saul se da cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo.

Saul: Un momento, hacer un amigo? Hacer un amigo? Crear un amigo? Crear un amigo?!

En ese momento Saul tiene una idea.

Saul: Eso es, voy a crearme un amigo, un amigo imaginario.

Y Saul se va a su biblioteca, saca 1 gran hoja de papel color gris, una caja de 12 colores, y los lleva a su escritorio para asi comenzar.

Saul: Muy bien, hora de empezar, pero primero, como será mi amigo imaginario?

Saul piensa profundamente en su cabeza , pensó tanto que termino viajando hacia su mente, siguió imaginando en las posibles elecciones de como seria su amigo imaginario, pasaron segundos, hasta que finalmente se decidio.

Saul: Ya se! Mi amigo imaginario será alguien divertido, alguien alegre, y lo mas importante, alguien que quiere jugar, y que sea muy bueno.

Saul inicia a dibujar a su amigo imaginario con color naranja, comienza dibujando un circulo redondo para la cabeza, luego dibuja una línea grande hacia abajo desde la parte baja del circulo para el cuerpo, después dibuja dos líneas pequeñas hacia arriba desde la parte media de la línea grande para los brazos, luego dibuja dos líneas pequeñas hacia abajo desde la parte final de la línea grande para las piernas, después dibuja el rostro en el circulo, dos puntos para los ojos, un punto para la nariz, una línea curva para la boca con una sonrisa , y tres puntos pequeños en ambos lados de la línea curva para las pecas, luego dibuja una gran letra U al revés alrededor del circulo para el cabello, finalmente termina de dibujar a su imaginario, ahora comienza a dibujar a el mismo con color blanco, hace el mismo procedimiento, la única diferencia es que no dibuja las pecas, y dibuja el cabello a un estilo de 1978, y por ultimo, escribe el nombre de ambos debajo de sus respectivos dibujos, cuando acabo agarro el papel y admira su nuevo amigo.

Saul: Mi nuevo amigo imaginario y mi mejor amigo, Abraham.


	4. Capitulo 4

El nuevo amigo

Inicia en la mañana del dia siguiente, en la habitación de Saul, quien despertaba poco a poco, pero esta vez no triste como siempre, sino feliz porque en su mesita de noche estaba su dibujo favorito, su nuevo amigo imaginario, cuando vio su dibujo, lo agarro con cuidado y lo miro unos segundos.

Saul: Ah…, buenos días Abraham, espero que hoy estes listo porque es el primer dia de escuela.

Y Saul sale de su cuarto hacia el baño caminando con felicidad, se arregla en el baño mientras silbaba felizmente, luego sale del baño hacia su habitación, se pone su ropa favorita mientras cantaba alegremente, después sale de su cuarto hacia la cocina llevando consigo su dibujo favorito, en la cocina estaban sus padres esperándolo, y ellos se veian nerviosos por creer que su hijo esta peor que ayer, demasiado triste.

Mama de Saul: Crees que Saul este muy molesto con nosotros.

Papa de Saul: No, tal vez este un poco molesto por haberle dicho que de un paseo.

En ese momento llego Saul, pero no estaba como dijeron sus padres, se sorprendieron al ver que su hijo estaba saltando con alegría hacia su silla, cuando se sento, vio a sus padres que estaban con cara de confusión.

Saul: Buenos días, padres.

Pero sus padres no le saludaron seguían con confusión.

Saul: Ah, oigan por que no me saludan?

Entonces su mama fue la primera en responder.

Mama de Saul: Hijo, estas bien?

Esa pregunta sorprendio un poco a Saul.

Saul: Claro que estoy bien mama, por que lo preguntas?

Entonces su papa fue el segundo en hablar.

Papa de Saul: Porque nunca te hemos visto muy feliz hace días.

Esa oración le emociono en algo a Saul.

Saul: Eso es porque tengo buenas noticias este dia.

Mama de Saul: Que buenas noticias Saul?

Saul: Las buenas noticias son que…, finalmente tengo un nuevo amigo!

Esa noticia dejo a sus padres sorprendidos como alegres.

Papa de Saul: Enserio?! Ay que bien, eso es una gran noticia!

Mama de Saul: Si, lo es, y dinos hijo, como se llama tu nuevo amigo?

Saul: Bueno, mi nuevo amigo no tiene nombre propio, asi que yo le puse su propio nombre.

Esas palabras dejo a sus padres confundidos.

Papa de Saul: Tu le has puesto un nombre?

Saul: Si, o, y por cierto, mi nuevo amigo esta justo aquí!

Esa oración dejo a sus padres no confundidos, sino sorprendidos.

Mama de Saul: Tu lo has traido a nuestra casa?

Saul: No fue traerlo, mas bien invitarlo.

Papa de Saul: Y, donde esta tu nuevo amigo?

Saul: Bueno queridos padres, déjenme mostrarle a, mi nuevo amigo.

Entonces Saul se agracha hacia la mesa, eso confundio a sus padres al principio, pero luego ven que su hijo se pone de pie, agarrando una hoja de papel gris, con un dibujo de una persona anaranjada, y otra blanca.

Saul: Mama, papa, les presento a mi nuevo amigo imaginario, Abraham.

Eso sorprendio tanto a su mama como a su papa, al ver que su nuevo amigo, era solo un dibujo.

Mama de Saul: Ese es tu nuevo amigo? Un dibujo?

Saul: No es un dibujo cualquiera, es de mi amigo imaginario.

Papa de Saul: Creimos que tu nuevo amigo era un niño de verdad! No ese simple dibujo!

Saul: Lo que pasa es que hacer un nuevo amigo con los niños de verdad es muy difícil, creen que es muy fácil? Asi que pensé, por que hacer un nuevo amigo con los niños de verdad, cuando puedo crear un nuevo amigo con mi imaginación.

Mama de Saul: Pero Saul, no crees que ya eres un poco mayor para tener amigos imaginarios, tienes 11 años.

Saul: Lo se mama, pero lo hice porque no quiero estar solo otra vez, quiero estar con alguien para divertirme, aunque sea imaginario.

Papa de Saul: Buen punto, esta bien, puedes tener a Abraham.

Saul: Si, gracias mama y papa, prometo que seremos buenos amigos.

Mama de Saul: Bien, por cierto, termina tu desayuno, arréglate para la escuela.

Saul: Es verdad.

Y Saul desayuna rápidamente hasta terminar, luego se va a su habitación para alistar su mochila, saca sus cuadernos y sus libros que les toca hoy de su biblioteca, y los guarda en su mochila, también guarda su dibujo favorito, después se echa un poco de perfume y sale de su habitación hacia la puerta principal, al llegar ahí, vio que el autobús llego, asi que se despidió de sus padres.

Saul: Bueno padres, los veo en la tarde.

Mama de Saul: Recuerda Saul, atención al profesor y a sus clases.

Papa de Saul: Y no te quedes callado cuando alguien te moleste.

Saul: Esta bien padres, adiós.

Padres de Saul: Adios Saul.

Los tres se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso, y finalmete Saul entra al autobús y el autobús arranca hacia la escuela, dentro del autobús, Saul busca un lugar para sentarse, pero casi todos los asientos estaban llenos y todos los alumnos no le dejaban sentarse con ellos, por lo que se sento en el gran asiento que esta al final del autobús, cuando se sento, abrió su mochila, saco su dibujo favorito, y lo mira por un tiempo,

Saul: Hola Abraham, estas emocionado por este dia, yo si estoy emocionado por este primer dia, sabes, que tal si vamos a mi imaginación hasta que lleguemos, eh?

Lo único que escucho fue un silencio.

Saul: Tomare eso como un si,

Saul cierra los ojos con fuerza y comienza a abrir su imaginación, 12 segundos después, abre sus ojos y ve que ya no esta en el autobús, sino en un vacio blanco.

Saul: Wow! Esta es mi imaginación? Creo que no lo use en mucho tiempo, Abraham!? Abraham donde estas?! Espera, el es de mi imaginación, o sea que debo imaginarlo para que este aquí.

Entonces Saul vuelve a cerrar sus ojos con mucha fuerza y empieza a crear a su amigo imaginario, a su derecha aparece una esfera color piel, después un cilindro color piel debajo de la esfera, formando la cabeza y el cuerpo respectivamente, luego dos brazos y dos piernas junto al cuerpo, después dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, y tres pecas en ambos lados justo en la cabeza, luego un cabello naranja en forma de U al revés alrededor de la cabeza, finalmente un polo naranja, un pantalón naranja, dos zapatos naranja para la ropa de Abraham, cuando Saul ya termino, abre los ojos lentamente por el cansancio, y ve a su amigo.

Saul: Abraham…

Abraham: Saul…

Saul: Sabes mi nombre.

Abraham: Claro que se tu nombre, tu me creastes.

Saul: Oh cierto, bueno este será el inicio de nuestra nueva amistad.


	5. Capitulo 5

La relacion de amistad

Inicia en la imaginación de Saul, donde estan el y su amigo imaginario, Abraham, ellos estaban comenzando su nueva relación de amistad, pero con que comenzar.

Saul: Dime Abraham, que quieres hacer primero?

Abraham: No lo se Saul, que quieres hacer primero?

Sauk: Tampoco se.

Saul y Abraham comenzaron a pensar sobre que hacer primero, estuvieron pensando durante un minuto, hasta que Saul se le ocurrio algo.

Saul: Ya se, podemos comenzar hablando sobre las cosas que nos gusta hacer.

Abraham: Esta bien.

Saul: Primero yo, a mi me gustan muchas cosas, me gusta mi familia, mis padres, mis primos y tios que viven muy lejos de aquí, mis 3 mejores amigos, Telmo, Kin, y Aolani, sobre todo Aolani porque, secretamente, estoy enamorada de ella.

Abraham: Ohh…, que es el enamoramiento?

Esa pregunta hizo que Saul se sorprendiera un poco.

Saul: Que?! no sabes lo que es el enamoramiento?!

Abraham: No. si apenas existo ayer.

Saul: Ah cierto, bueno, déjame explicarte lo que es el enamoramiento, el enamoramiento es producto del amor, el amor es una emoción del bien, es un sentimiento que uno siente desde el corazón, es algo que te hace sentir bien, feliz, como si fuera lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, esta en todas partes.

Abraham: Ahh…, entonces el amor es como si alguien te diera un abrazo y un beso, verdad?

Saul: Correcto!

Abraham: Ohh…, ya entendí.

Saul: Bien, bueno, en donde estaba? Asi, también me gusta algo que quiero aprender a hacer.

Abraham: Y eso que es?

Saul: Es…, cocinar!

Abraham: Cocinar?

Saul: Si, no sabes lo que es cocinar verdad?

Abraham: Obvio.

Saul: Bueno, te explicare sobre cocinar, cocinar es una acción que hacen las personas al preparar su comida, la comida son los alimentos que uno come para alimentarse bien, y cocinar es algo que quiero aprender gracias a un chef que es un artista en la cocina.

Abraham: Y quien es ese chef?

Saul: Es…, Papa Louie!

Abraham: Papa Louie?

Saul: Si! Papa Louie es el mejor chef de todos, sus comidas hacen que la gente caiga rendida hacia ellos, y tiene como 5 restaurantes, o mas.

Abraham: Wow, y donde se encuentra Papa Louie ahora, eh?

Saul: Que? no, Papa Louie no existe.

Abraham: Que?

Saul: Papa Louie es solo una serie de videojuegos.

Abraham: Videojuegos?

Saul: Si, no sabes lo que son los videojuegos cierto?

Abraham: No.

Saul: Bueno, soy experto los videojuegos, los videojuegos son un tipo de distracción de diversión, son la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo y no aburrirse, siempre y cuando tengan un limite, y soy muy bueno en ese videojuego, estoy subiendo de nivel.

Abraham: Y en que nivel estas tu?

Saul: Estoy en el…, nivel 1.

Abraham: Recien en el inicio?

Saul: Si, apenas descubri ese juego la semana pasada, y son muchos restaurantes.

Abraham: Oh ya veo, bueno creo que ya entendí todo.

Saul: Bien, como te decía, también…

No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por un sonido fuerte que venia de la realidad, cuando Saul abrió los ojos para salir de su imaginación, vio que el sonido era la bocina del autobús de su escuela, indicando que ya llegaron a dicho lugar, todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y se bajan del autobús, Saul se quedo en su asiento.

Saul: Creo que ya llegamos a la escuela.

Entonces Saul cierra sus ojos y vuelve a su imaginación donde estaba Abraham.

Saul: Perdón Abraham pero, tengo que entrar a la escuela ahora.

Abraham: Escuela?

Saul: Si, mira te explico lo que es la escuela después, ahora tengo que irme.

Abraham: Esta bien Saul, aquí te espero.

Saul: Bien, bueno adiós.

Abraham: Adios.

Y Saul abre sus ojos para salir de sus imaginación, guardo el dibujo en su mochila, tomo sus cosas, y se baja del autobús, la escuela de Saul era un área grande con 5 edificios, su nombre es "Trilce de La Molina" en el lugar habia alumnos recién llegando en los autos de sus familias, otros entrando a la escuela, y otros conversando entre ellos, cuando Saul entro al patio interior de la escuela, vio que en una parte estaban sus 3 mejores amigos.

Saul: Telmo! Kin! Aolani!

Los 3: Saul!

Los 3 mejores amigos de Saul eran, 2 niños, y 1 niña, el primer niño vestia un polo, un pantalón largo, los dos color amarillo, y dos zapatos, dos guantes, los dos color blanco, el segundo niño vestia un polo, un pantalón corto, los dos color rojo, y dos zapatos, dos guantes, los dos color blanco, la niña vestia una camiseta, una falda, las dos color rosa, y dos zapatos, dos guantes, los dos color blanco, los 3 tienen la misma edad que Saul, son hermanos, o sea trillizos, y son buenas personas entre si, y también para Saul.

Saul: Hola chicos.

Saludo Saul mientras venia hacia ellos.

Los 3: Hola Saul.

Saludaron los trillizos mientras recibían a el.

Saul: Como estan? Como estuvieron las vacaciones de verano?

Telmo: Si, estuvieron increíbles, fuimos a los divertidos parques de diversiones de Lima.

Kin: Si, también fuimos a las soleadas playas de sol de Lima.

Aolani: Si, y lo mejor, es que fuimos a conocer los estudios de los mejores canales del Peru.

Saul: Wow, veo que se divirtieron mucho en sus vacaciones.

Telmo: Si, fue increíble, debistes estar ahí.

Saul: Si, tal vez, como sea fin, creo que me toca contarles sobre mis vacaciones de verano.

Kin: No tienes que contarnos Saul, eso ya lo sabemos todos.

Esa oracion confundio un poco a Saul.

Saul: Que?

Aolani: Sabemos que tus vacaciones fueron el doble de increíble.

Esta oración sorprendio un poco a Saul.

Saul: Enserio?

Telmo: Si, porque tu y tu familia son las personas mas ricas de toda La Molina, y con todo el dinero que tienen, es obvio que se fueron de viaje a otros departamentos, o países.

Eso ultimo hizo poner triste a Saul, ya que esos viajes no fueron tan increíbles para el.

Saul: Bueno, si, yo y mi familia fuimos de viaje a otros países, y esta vez fuimos a europa.

Los trillizos: Wow, europa.

Saul: Si, europa fue muy divertido, pero, honestamente, no fue tan increíble para mi.

Esa parte confundio un poco a los trillizos.

Los Trillizos: No?

Saul: No, en la mayor parte del viaje, no me sentí del todo feliz, ni siquiera me sorprendi cuando vi sus maravillas en persona.

Esta parte sorprendio un poco a los trillizos.

Los Trillizos: Por que?

Saul: Porque, que importa viajar y conocer lo increíble, cuando no tienes a nadie con quien divertirte todo el verano, o peor aun, toda tu vida.

Eso ultimo hizo sentir mal a los trillizos por Saul, ya que es su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños, y siempre han sido buenos con el, y el con ellos.

Kin: Cielos Saul, no creimos que te sentias asi durante todo este tiempo.

Telmo: Vaya Saul, ojala hubiéramos estado contigo mas seguido.

Aolani: Si Saul, desearíamos estar contigo toda la vida, sobre todo yo.

Eso hizo que Saul se sonrojara un poco.

Saul: Bueno,, gracias Aolani.

Y Saul deja de sonrojarse para poder hablar.

Saul: Pero no se preocupen mas chicos, porque yo al fin hice un nuevo amigo que es cercano a mi.

Los trillizos: Enserio?

Saul: Enserio, y se llama…

No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la campana de la escuela, indicando que las clases estan por comenzar.

Saul: Parece que es hora de ir a clases amigos.

Telmo: No te preocupes Saul, puedes decírnoslo en el recreo.

Saul: Esta bien, bien vamos.

Los trillizos: Vamos.

Y Saul y sus mejores amigos se fueron al salón de clases, Saul espera que este sea un dia feliz.


	6. Capitulo 6

Conociendo al querido amigo imaginario

Inicia en uno de los salones de clase de la escuela "Trilce de La Molina", donde estaban Saul, Telmo, Kin, y Aolani, sentados en sus asientos favoritos, los cuales eran los asientos de enfrente, estaban esperando a la maestra para iniciar la clase, 5 minutos después de esperar, la maestra ya llego, saludo a sus alumnos y ellos la saludaron, iniciaron la clase con el curso de Aritmetica, 2 horas después, hicieron el curso de Algebra, 1 hora después, incio la hora del recreo, y todos los alumnos salieron al patio interior de la escuela a jugar o a conversar, los 4 amigos estaban sentados en una banca de piedra del patio, para que Saul pueda presentarles a su amigo.

Telmo: Muy bien Saul ahora puedes presentarnos a tu nuevo amigo.

Saul: Ok, solo déjenme buscarlo en mi mochila.

Esa ultima parte sorprendio un poco a los trillizos.

Kin: Espera, dices que tu nuevo amigo, esta dentro de tu mochilla.

Saul: Ah, si?

Eso confundio un poco a los trillizos

Aolani: Pero, como es posible?

Saul: Solo esperen y lo verán.

Y Saul comenzó a buscar en su mochila y sus amigos seguían confundidos porque, como es posible que una persona pueda caber dentro de una mochila, hasta que Saul encontró lo que buscaba y les mostro a sus amigos.

Saul: Amigos, les presento a mi nuevo amigo, Abraham, mi amigo imaginario.

Cuando los trillizos vieron el nuevo amigo de Saul, que era solo un dibujo de un niño, ahí entendieron a que se referia.

Los trillizos: Ah…, entonces tu nuevo amigo es solo un amigo imaginario.

Saul: Si, que? ustedes que pensaban?

Los trillizos se miraron entre si y se sintieron un poco tontos al pensar que era una persona.

Los trillizos: Ah, en nada.

Saul: Oh, esta bien, bueno, este es Abraham, un chico que es muy divertido, muy feliz, y muy bueno con los demás.

Telmo: oh, y has hablado con Abraham alguna vez?

Saul: Claro que si, lo hice en mi primera vez.

Kin: Enserio, y como has hablado con el?

Saul: Facil, a travez de mi imaginación, usando mi mente.

Aolani: Wow, se puede hacer eso?

Saul: Si, les mostrare como se hace, primero cierren sus ojos.

Y sus amigos cierran los ojos al igual que el.

Saul: Bien, y ahora, hagan un poco de fuerza en su cabeza para poder abrir su mente.

Y sus amigos comienzan a hacer poca fuerza en su cabeza al igual que el, al principio no paso nada, pero 12 segundos después, sintieron algo en su cabeza, como si su mente se abriera, y asi fue, unos segundos después, abrieron sus ojos y vieron que ya no estaban en la escuela, sino en el vacio blanco.

Telmo: Wow! Esta es tu imaginación?

Saul: Si.

Kin: No hay nada aquí.

Saul: Lo se.

Aolani: Es como que si no lo has usado en largo tiempo.

Saul: Si, lo se.

Los 4 amigos seguían mirando la imaginación de Saul, cuando de repente a lo si cerca y no lejos se escucho una voz.

¿?: SAUL!

Grito la voz y Saul conicia esa voz.

Saul: Esa voz…, es el, ABRAHAM!

Grito Saul y corrió hacia donde grito Abraham, los 2 corrieron el uno hacia el otro, se detuvieron cuando estaban demasiado cerca para no chocar, respiraron pesadamente por tanto correr, y se abrazaron.

Saul: Me alegra volver a verte Abraham.

Abraham: Yo también Saul.

Los 2 seguian abrazandose, pero una voz interrumpio su momento.

Telmo: Ah, disculpa?

Dijo Telmo y los 2 se separaron para ver a los trillizos que los estaban mirando extrañamente.

Saul: Oh cierto!

Saul se aclara la garganta para presentarles a su amigo imaginario.

Saul: Telmo, Kin, Aolani, les presento a mi nuevo mejor amigo imaginario de todo el mundo, Abraham!

Abraham: Hola.

Saludo Abraham poniendo su mano al frente para un saludo de mano.

Telmo: Hola Abraham, soy Telmo.

Dijo Telmo estrechando su mano.

Kin: Que onda, soy Kin.

Dijo Kin también estrechando su mano.

Aolani: Mucho gusto, soy Aolani.

Dijo Aolani también haciendo lo mismo.

Abraham: Es un gusto conocerlos a ustedes 3, Telmo, Kin, y Aolani.

Telmo: A nosotros también Abraham, Saul nos conto un poco sobre ti.

Abraham: Enserio?

Kin: Si, nos dijo que eres muy divertido, feliz, y bueno con los demás.

Abraham: Es verdad, también Saul me conto algo sobre ustedes 3.

Los Trillizos: Enserio?

Abraham: Si, me dijo que son sus mejores amigos desde siempre, también me dijo que, secretamente, esta…

No pudo terminar porque Saul le tapo la boca con la mano para que no lo dijera.

Aolani: Que esta que?

Saul: Ah… nada! Nada importante!

Saul retira su mano de la boca de Abraham para hablarle en voz baja.

Saul: Que estas haciendo Abraham?!

Abraham: Solo iba a decir que estas enamorado de Aolani.

Saul: No puedes decírlo!

Abraham: Por que no?

Saul: Porque es demasido pronto para hacerlo, hay que esperar el momento perfecto para confesarlo.

Abraham: Oh, ya entendí.

Aolani: Que entendistes?

Saul: Nada importante Aolani, cierto Abraham?

Abraham: Ah… cierto! Nada importante!

Los trillizos estaban confundidos primero pero luego decidieron no importarles.

Telmo: Bueno…, entonces de que quieren hablar primero?

Los 5 estaban pensando sobre que hablar, hasta que Saul recordó algo que decir.

Saul: Ya se, Abraham recuerdas cuando te dije que te iba a explicar sobre lo que es la escuela?

Abraham: Ah si, pero luego me dijistes que me lo ibas a explicar después de un tiempo.

Saul: Asi es, bueno, aquí estan Telmo, Kin, y Aolani, para que te lo expliquen mejor sobre la escuela.

Los Trillizos: Nosotros?

Saul: Si ustedes, son mas inteligentes que yo en Social.

Los Trillizos: Ah cierto.

Los Trillizos se acercan hacia Abraham para explicarles.

Telmo: Muy bien Abraham, te vamos a explicar sobre la escuela, yo primero, la escuela es un lugar donde los niños van a estudiar cosas nuevas en sus vidas, es como un segundo hogar para las personas que quieren estudiar para ser mejores personas en la vida, luego de que la persona termino por completo la escuela, va directamente a la universidad.

Abraham: Universidad? Que es eso?

Kin: Yo te explico sobre la universidad, la universidad es un lugar donde las personas van a prepararse 5 años seguidos para conseguir sus carreras, las carreras son profesiones que ayudaran a las personas en su futuro, después de que la termino por completo la universidad, va a buscarse un trabajo.

Abraham: Trabajo? Eso que es?

Aolani: Yo te explico sobre el trabajo, el trabajo es un oficio donde las personas lo realizan con sus carreras para ganar dinero y ganarse la vida, es algo que ayuda a las personas a tener un mejor futuro en sus vidas, finalmente la persona puede descansar, viajar, y disfrutar para siempre después de que le den su retiro.

Los Trillizos: Y eso es todo lo que sabemos sobre la escuela, la universidad, y el trabajo, entendistes?

Abraham estaba recordando todo lo que escucho y finalmente lo entendio todo.

Abraham: Si, ya entendí, entendí todo, ahora se que es, la escuela, la universidad, el trabajo, ya lo se todo.

En ese momento se escucha un sonido fuerte que venia de la realidad, cuando Saul y los trillizos abren los ojos para salir de la imaginación, vieron que el spnido era la campana de la escuela, indicando que el recreo termino, todos los alumnos dejan de jugar y se van hacia las aulas, Saul y sus amigos se quedaron en la banca.

Saul: Creo que ya se acabo el recreo.

Los 4 amigos cierran sus ojos y vuelven a la imaginación donde seguía Saul.

Saul: Disculpa Abraham pero, tenemos que ir a las clases ahora.

Abraham: Clases?

Saul: Asi es.

Telmo: Mira te explicaremos lo que son las clases después.

Kin: Ahora tenemos que irnos ya.

Aolani: Fue divertido haberte conocido, Abraham.

Abraham: Tambien fue bueno haberlos conocido chicos, aqui esperare.

Saul: Muy bien, adiós.

Los trillizos: Adios.

Abraham: Adios amigos.

Y los 4 amigos abren sus ojos para volver a la realidad.

Saul: Vamos amigos antes de que cierren.

Los Trillizos: Vamos.

Saul guardo el dibujo en su mochila, y se fue con sus amigos devuelta al aula para terminar las clases que aun quedan, Saul estaba muy feliz de que sus 3 mejores amigos hayan conocido a Abraham, que tiene mas ideas nuevas.


	7. Capitulo 7

Bienvenido a mi mundo

Inicia en las afueras de la escuela "Trilce de La Molina" durante la tarde, donde todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del lugar para regresar a sus casas, algunos regresaban caminando, otros en los autos de sus familias, y otros en el autobús escolar, Saul se despidio de sus amigos quienes estaban en el auto de sus padres para regresar a casa, Saul se subio al autobús escolar quien se fue dejando a los alumnos en sus casas, Saul se sento en la parte final del autobús escolar, abrió su mochila, y saco el dibujo de Abraham.

Saul cerro sus ojos e hizo fuerza para volver a su imaginación, cuando volvió vio que Abraham seguía en el mismo lugar de antes.

Saul: Hola Abraham.

Abraham: Hola Saul.

Saul: Que estas haciendo aquí?

Abraham: No estoy haciendo nada.

Saul: Nada?

Abraham: Si, aquí no hay nada, aquí todo esta vacio.

Saul: Oh si, bueno, no te preocupes, ya pensare en algo para hacer.

Saul comienza a pensar en algo para hacer, pero no encontraba nada para hacer, entonces Abraham recordó algo que le iban a explicar.

Abraham: Ya se, Saul, recuerdas cuando me dijistes que me ibas a explicar sobre lo que son las clases.

Saul: Ah si, bueno esta bien, te voy a explicar sobre que son las clases, las clases son una forma de aprendizaje y enseñanza para los alumnos, son explicadas y habladas por los maestros para orientar a los alumnos hacia algo nuevo en sus vidas.

Abraham: Oh ya entendí, ya se todo sobre las clases, gracias por haberme explicado todo lo que sabes Saul.

Saul: De nada Abraham, Estoy feliz de…

No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por un sonido fuerte que venia de la realidad, cuando Saul abrió los ojos para ver que fue ese sonido, vio que el sonido era la bocina del autobús escolar, y estaba frente a la casa de Saul, indicando que es hora de que Saul salga.

Saul: Creo que ya llegue a casa.

Saul cierra los ojos y regresa a su imaginación donde esperaba Abraham.

Saul: Lo siento Abraham pero, ya llegamos a casa asi que tengo irme.

Abraham: Esta bien Saul, aquí espero, en toda esta nada.

Entonces a Saul se le ocurre una idea.

Saul: Abraham, tengo una idea, que tal si para que ya no sigas aquí aburrido, te traigo a mi mundo?

Eso sorprendio tanto a Abraham.

Abraham: Que?! enserio puedes hacer eso?

Saul: Si.

Abraham: Como?

Saul: Solo espera y veras.

Y Saul abre sus ojos, guarda el dibujo en su mochila, toma sus cosas, y sale del autobús. Una vez que el autobús se fue, Saul se prepara para lo que iba a ser.

Saul: Muy bien, es hora.

Saul cierra sus ojos y hace fuerza en su mente, pero esta vez, mas fuerza que de antes, mas fuerte que las otras veces, mas fuerte que ya no pudo mas, una vez que termino, casi se desmaya pero se detiene.

Saul: Ay…, mi cabeza…, dolio un poco…

Saul abre sus ojos lentamente por el cansancio, y cuando mira al frente, se sorprende al ver que quien esta al frente es, su mejor amigo, en el mundo real.

Saul: ABRAHAM!

Abraham: SAUL!

Bueno, en realidad, no esta en la realidad, digo, si esta en el mundo real, pero sigue siendo imaginario, es decir, ya no esta en la cabeza de Saul, ahora esta en su mundo, pero sigue siendo parte de su imaginación.

Saul: Te dije que si puedo hacer eso.

Entonces Abraham miro en todas partes y se maravillo.

Abraham: Wow, tu mundo es increíble.

Saul: Gracias.

Abraham: Ooh, que es eso?

Apuntaba hacia la casa de Saul.

Saul: Oh, esa es mi casa, es una mansión para ricos.

Abraham: Enserio?

Saul: Dejame mostrarte su interior.

Saul y Abraham suben por el cerro de la casa hasta llegar a la cima, luego Saul abre la gran reja que rodea toda su casa, después caminaron hacia la gran puerta principal, y finalmente Saul toca la puerta y le abren sus padres.

Padres de Saul: Hola hijo.

Saul: Hola padres.

Mama de Saul: Como te fue hoy en la escuela?

Saul: Me fue muy bien.

Papa de Saul: Enserio hijo?

Saul: Si papa.

Entonces Saul quiere hacer algo.

Saul: Por cierto, quisiera presentarles a mi amigo, Abraham!

Saul da un paso a la derecha para presentarles a Abraham, pero sus padres ven que no hay nadie. Hasta que recordaron que era imaginario.

Mama de Saul: Oh si, hola Abraham como estas.

Papa de Saul: Oh si, como te va Abraham.

Abraham: Muy bien padres de Saul, es un gusto.

Saul: Abraham dijo que esta muy bien, y que es un gusto padres.

Dijo Saul para que sus padres sepan que Abraham fue quien dijo eso.

Mama de Saul: Esta bien, y dinos hijo, como fue tu primer dia de escuela de este año?

Saul: Fue muy divertido mama, hasta les presente a mis 3 amigos a Abraham!

Papa de Saul: Enserio hijo?

Saul: Si papa, Abraham les agrado mucho a Telmo, Kin, y Aolani, y ellos le explicaron todo sobre la escuela a el.

Mama de Saul: Abraham, es cierto eso?

Abraham: Si mama de Saul, es cierto.

Saul: Abraham dijo que si es cierto mama.

Papa de Saul: Pues muy bien Abraham, y ya que estan aquí, que tal si tu Saul, y tu amigo Abraham, nos pueden ayudar a contar el dinero que hemos ganado en nuestros trabajos?

Saul: Claro que si papa.

Abraham: Por supuesto que si papa de Saul.

Saul: Abraham dijo que también lo hara papa.

Padres de Saul: Pues muy bien.

Y Saul y Abraham van hacia la sala, los padres de Saul se quedaron en la puerta un poco preocupados de que esto tal vez no sea una buena idea, ya en la sala, Saul dejo su mochila en el sofá, se sento en la silla, y fue a la mesa donde estaba el dinero.

Saul: Muy bien, aquí vamos, listo para contar Abraham?

Abraham: Si!

Y los 2 comenzaron a contar todo el dinero que habia en la mesa, la cantidad era entre monedas y billetes, unos minutos después, ya terminaron de contar todo el dinero.

Saul: 100 soles…, 100 soles?! Wow, mi papa gano mas dinero que mi mama hoy en los negocios, no es cierto Abraham?

Pero Abraham no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando confundido.

Saul: Que pasa Abraham, no me digas que tampoco sabes lo que son los negocios?

Abraham negó con la cabeza, es obvio que no lo sabe.

Saul: Ah cierto, olvide que todavía no sabes nada, bueno, dejame explicarte sobre los negocios.

Entonces Saul se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

Saul: Espera, explicarte sobre los negocios, crear a alguien que sabe sobre los negocios?

Entonces Saul tiene una idea.

Saul: Ya se! Por que explicarte los negocios? Si puedo crear a otro amigo imaginario que sabe de negocios?!

Eso sorprendio a Abraham.

Abraham: Enserio puedes hacer eso?

Saul: Si, ya veras que será muy bueno!

Saul toma su mochila y corre escaleras arriba, Abraham se queda ahí confundido, pero simplemente no le toma importancia y solamente lo sigue, luego Saul entra a su habitación, se sienta en su escritorio, abre su mochila, saca su dibujo de Abraham, y toma su lápiz, en ese momento, Abraham ya llego un poco cansado.

Saul: Muy bien, mi nuevo amigo imaginario será…

No puedo terminar porque Abraham le toco el hombro.

Saul: Que pasa Abraham?

Abraham le susurra algo a Saul en su oído.

Saul: Que? no quieres que crea un amigo imaginario?

Abraham niega con la cabeza.

Saul: Por que?!

Abraham le susurra algo mas a Saul.

Saul: Ah? Quieres que haga, una amiga imaginaria?

Abraham asiente con la cabeza.

Saul: Wow, eso es extraño, esta bien, la voy a crear Abraham.

Y Saul la dibuja de color azul claro, hace el mismo proceso que hizo con Abraham, la única diferencia es que dibujo el cabello en forma de ola de mar alrededor de la cabeza, y dibujo tres líneas pequeñas en los ojos para las cejas de mujer, y termina escribiendo el nombre de su amiga imaginaria que creo.

Saul: La nueva amiga imaginaria y experta en negocios, Afra.

Abraham: Wow, te quedo bien.

Saul: Gracias.

Al dia siguiente, Saul le mostro a sus padres su nuevo dibujo.

Saul: Y, que les parece?

Mama de Saul: Wow, en verdad hicistes otro mas.

Saul: Si.

Papa de Saul: Y esta vez, fue una chica.

Saul: Si.

Mama de Saul: Y por que una mujer Saul?

Saul: No fui yo, fue idea de Abraham.

Papa de Saul: Abraham, es cierto eso?

Abraham: Si, porque quería saber como se siente estar con una mujer.

Saul: Abraham dijo que si, porque quería saber como se siente padres.

Padres de Saul: Okay…

Mama de Saul: Esta bien Saul, lo aceptamos.

Saul: Si! Gracias padres! Son los mejores! Prometo que será bueno! Lo juro!


End file.
